Mi pecado
by Puroppu
Summary: Roy dijo que nunca intentó una transmutación humana ... ¿Pero que tal si no fue así? ¿Que tal si elementos de su tormentoso pasado regresan para cobrarle venganza? ¿Podrá Roy enfrentar sus pecados? un poco de royxriza, y x ahi algo de edxwinry
1. Una llamada del pasado

**Olas! Wenu.. este es mi primer fic publicado , no el primero que escribo jejej antes q lean, advierto q... hay harto roy, si no te gusta él , no lo leas, o sino, leelo xq va a sufrir mucho y kizas eso t guste jejejej lo siento, para los q lo aman como yo XD, me gusta hacerlo sufrir...ah, y no se en que parte de la historia ubicar este fic... mmm , seria por el ep 13, pero es diferente, porque Roy nunca fue trasladado al este, sigue en Central...**

**Bueno, lean y luego les comento algo al final!**

**Disclaimer .- fma no me pertenece bla bla, si asi fuera, hace tiempo que habria una OVA especial para roy, y seria yaoi, y estaria con ed muajajajjaja nuu mentira, no haria eso! Pero tendria harta plata! Y en vez de hacer fics publicaria libros o mangas...**

**Summary ( pa los q hacen click y se olvidan d leer de que trata y tienen q poner atrás... pero no creo que sean como yo )**

**"Roy dijo que nunca intentó una transmutación humana ... ¿Pero que tal si no fue así¿Que tal si elementos de su tormentoso pasado regresan para cobrarle venganza¿Podrá Roy enfrentar sus pecados? un poco de roy/riza, y algo de ed/winry"**

**Ya mucho, con la historia!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOoo**

M I P E C A D O Primer capitulo 

"Una llamada del pasado"

_- Roy... ¿Por qué...?_

_El cuerpo de un hombre yacía en el suelo, carbonizado. Alrededor suyo, todo era consumido por las llamas. Frente a él y con un arma en las manos, se hallaba el teniente Roy Mustang. Una muchacha de cabello negro, tez clara y ojos rojos se aferraba al cuerpo del hombre con todas sus fuerzas. Lloraba desconsoladamente._

_-Roy¿cómo pudiste? _

_Mustang estaba pálido. Sus labios temblaban... no podía pronunciar palabra alguna. _

_- Yo te quería... y tu me haces esto¿ por qué Roy¿Era acaso una orden¿Fuiste capaz de vender tu alma a esos perros a tal punto que perdiste la capacidad de distinguir entre lo bueno y lo malo? O es que acaso... te importo tan poco... ¿es que no valgo nada para ti¿ mas vale tu ambición? _

_- ¡ No sabía que era tu padre! _

_De pronto, una parte del techo se desplomó y cayó encima de la muchacha. Al ser este de madera, se prendió rápidamente y todo frente a Roy quedó envuelto en llamas. _

_-¡ Lidiaaaaaa!_

- ¡Coronel Mustang!

Roy abrió lentamente los ojos. Las llamas, el cuerpo inerte del hombre, la mujer que lloraba desconsolada... todo había desaparecido y había sido reemplazado por una pila enorme de documentos por firmar... y la horrible voz de desesperación de la muchacha había sido reemplazada por una más horrible aún (según el punto d vista de Taisa, para mi su voz es hermosa) de un enano de 15 años , rubio y de ojos color miel.

- Lo siento Acero, no te vi ni te escuché...

- ¿QUIERES DECIR QUE SOY TAN PEQUEÑO QUE MI VOZ CASI NI SE ESCUCHA Y SE PIERDE ENTRE TODOS ESTOS PAPELES?

- Algo asi...

-¡GRRRRRR ¬¬ TE VOY A MATAR, MALDITO!

- Ya, ya... Acero... tu reporte...

- Ya se lo dije...

- ¿Si? Jajaja nu te escuche... es que me quede dormido, vas a tener que contármelo nuevamente...

- ¬¬

OOooooOOOoooo

-¡ Ese bastardo, coronel de pacotilla!

- Hermano... luces enfadado...

-Sabe que detesto estar ahí, y me ha hecho contarle el reporte más de 1 vez! Maldito miserable! Disfruta viéndome sufrir.

- No deberías hablar así de él, hermano. Después de todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros...

- Sólo nos ayudó porque quería jactarse de haber sido él quien me encontró, no porque se identificara con nuestra causa. Sólo me usa para sus propósitos. Es frío, no tiene corazón. Ya sé porque no está casado. Y no creo que llegue a casarse nunca, así como es.

- ¿De quien hablas, de Roy?

- ¡Hughes! – Ed se sorprendió al ver al teniente coronel Maes Hughes detrás suyo.

- Que bien que estés de regreso Ed¿dónde te estás quedando¿No quieres quedarte en mi casa?

-Si, esta bien... muchas gracias, Hughes...

Quince minutos después... pórtico de los Hughes...

-Bueno, por fin llegamos – dijo Hughes – Ahora podrás corroborar todo lo que te he dicho de mi adorada Elyssia, esta absolutamente bella... preciosa, es taaan dulce...JO JO! Si vieras los preciosos dibujos que hace... su maestro dice que es muy talentosa para su edad, hizo un dibujo mio! Maravilloso!

- Teniente coronel Hughes – dijo tímidamente Al - ¿Le parece si entramos? Estamos más de diez minutos en la puerta...

- Ah si, en un momento, pero antes de que vean a mi Elyssia en vivo y en persona, quiero que vean unas fotos, para que comparen... ¡ha crecido tanto últimamente!

-Creo que fue una mala idea venir aquí, Al ¬¬

oooOOOOooooOOOooo

"¿Por qué¿por qué tuve que soñar con mi pasado?"

El coronel Mustang aún se encontraba en su oficina, pese a lo tarde que era. Su rostro reflejaba la gran tristeza que lo afligía. De pronto, un dolor insufrible empezó a oprimir su pecho. Debido a tan fuerte dolor, el coronel cayó al suelo y perdió la conciencia.

La puerta se abrió súbitamente.

-¡Coronel! – exclamó la teniente Hawkeye desde la puerta : Había escuchado el golpe producido por la caída de Mustang.

OoOOoooOoO

- Si, si entiendo... – Hughes colgó el teléfono. Un asomo de preocupación se hizo visible en su rostro.

- ¿Que sucede, querido? – preguntó Gracia, su esposa.

- Recibí una llamada de Hawkeye...

- ¿Es ese estúpido coronel molestando nuevamente? – Ed se mantenía ocupado echándole un vistazo a su automail... No estaba funcionando como siempre... Al, por otro lado, no entendía el por qué del odio de su hermano contra el coronel, ni tampoco entendía cómo su hermano era capaz de llamar "estúpido" al mejor amigo de quien tan amablemente los acogía en su casa. Por suerte, Hughes no iba a molestarse...O al meno eso creía... Se asustó un poco al ver la fría expresión de Hughes.

- Si, se trata de Roy... – respondió Hughes , serio – Fue internado en el hospital... Sufrió un ataque del corazón.

Gracia se cubrió la boca con las manos. Ed casi se sintió mal por sus comentarios... o bueno, si un poco, pero no iba a admitirlo... Y tampoco iba a admitir que de pronto se sintió preocupado por el coronel.

- Pero¿cómo? – Al no tuvo problemas en demostrar su preocupación – Si hoy se le veía tan bien.

- ¿Cómo alguién como él puede sufrir del corazón? – dijo Ed en voz bien baja, como si hablara consigo mismo – Si parece que nada le preocupara... si parece que nada que le importa...

- Aunque no lo creas , Ed – dijo Hughes, en tono muy serio– Roy no es un hombre superficial... Hay muchas cosas que lo afligen, y ha vivido desgracias que tú ni siquiera podrías imaginar.

Habiendo dicho esto, Hughes se despidió de su mujer y se dirigió al hospital. Al lo siguió. Ed, en cambio, no se movió. Se quedó reflexionando acerca de las palabras del teniente coronel.

-No tiene ni idea de cuanto he sufrido... – se dijo a si mismo – Lo que él haya pasado, no se compara con lo que yo he tenido que pasar...

Muy lejos de allí, una mujer de ojos rojos caminaba en un bosque. Llovía mucho, y se encontraba empapada. Muchos animales salvajes la veían desde lejos, pero ninguno se atrevió siquiera a acercársele.

La muchacha aparentaba tener unos 16 o 17 años. Su mirada era extremadamente fría... repetía una y otra vez la misma frase: Haré que lo pagues, Roy Mustang.

**Bueno... eso es todo! Por ahora! Jajaja aunque tengo ganas de seguir escribiendo.. kizas lo haga, son las 3:25 am, pero que importa, es sábado! Pero el sgte capitulo lo publicaré otro día... espero que este fic les haya gustado, se que es un mal comienzo, muy flojo, pero las cosas irán entendiéndose luego, les aseguro jejej pondré 1 poco de EdxWinry, pero luego, y no será mucho... jejej no sera yaoi, pero espero que al final del fic Ed deje de odiar tanto a Roy... bueno, discúlpenme por las miles de fallas ortográficas, de redacción, de puntuación, etc... me gusta escribir pero no presto mucha atención en mi clase de lenguaje y no hago mis tareas XD, bueno, ya saben que adoro los reviews, me alientan a seguir escribiendo... aunque debo decir que estoy disfrutando esta historia, tiempo que no lo hacia , weno, ya no molesto mas, byee cuidense, felices navidad por si no actualizo hasta entonces... y por favor, REVIEWS! Acuerdense d mi , aunque sea como regalo de navidad jejej ahora si me voy, byee!**


	2. Un monstruo sin piedad

M I P E C A DO 

Segundo capitulo

"Un monstruo sin piedad"

Había pasado una semana desde que Roy había dejado el hospital. Nadie podía explicar porque el repentino decaimiento del coronel.

- Me siento bien, Hawkeye – dijo Roy, ante el rostro preocupado de la teniente Riza. – No se porque sufrí ese ataque del corazón, pero, ya estoy bien. No me duele nada.

-¿ Esta seguro, coronel?

- 100 Seguro.

La palabras de Mustang no tranquilizaron a la teniente.

- Teniente...

De pronto tocaron a la puerta. Hawkeye abrió la puerta. El teniente coronel Hughes fue quien entró a la oficina de Mustang.

- Roy... tengo noticias alarmantes. – Hughes le entregó a Roy un folder sellado y se sentó frente a él. Luego, se dirigió a Riza – Teniente Hawkeye, ¿podría?

- Si, señor. – Hawkeye se retiró de la habitación.

-¿ De que trata todo esto, Maes?

- Verás, seis militares, entre ellos un alquimista estatal, fueron asesinados hace un par de días.

Mustang frunció el ceño.

- ¿Juntos o por separado?

- Los seis juntos.

- El responsable tiene que ser un alquimista muy poderoso. No cualquier persona puede cometer tal hazaña. ¿ En que condición fueron encontrados los cuerpos?

- Murieron desangrados... los seis poseían cortes muy profundos ... Un golpe mortal, decisivo ... Hay muchos casquillos de balas en el suelo...Intentaron defenderse...

- Pero el blanco era muy veloz y nada pudieron hacer.

- 5 personas disparándole, 1 usando alquimia... El asesino si que era veloz...

-¿Donde fueron asesinados?

- En las afueras de Central...

OooOOOooooOOooooOOoo

- ¿Winry vendrá? – Al le preguntó a su hermano mayor, mientras ambos se dirigían a la estación de trenes.

-Si, la llame porque habían algunos problemas con mi automail.

- ¡ED! ¡AL!

- Ah, ya estas aquí...

Una llave le cae a Ed en la cabeza.

- ¿Esa es forma de recibirme, Ed?

- ¿Qué quieres que haga?

Otra llave le cae a Ed.

- ¡Idiota! ¡Son casi tres años desde la última vez que nos vimos! He estado tan preocupada por ustedes...

- Hermano, Winry tiene razón. Por favor, discúlpalo. Y, ¿como va todo en Rizenbul? ¿Cómo está la abuela Pinako?

- Bien, todos están bien. Por cierto, ¿dónde se están quedando?

- En casa de Hughes – respondió Al.- Pero no se, sería mucha molestia pedirle a Gracia-san que nos acoja a los tres.

OooooOOooo

- ¡Pero claro que pueden quedarse los tres!

- Arigatou , Gracia-san – le agradeció Al. – Bueno, mmm ya debería estar preparando el almuerzo.

-¿ Puedo ayudarle, Gracia-san?

-Si, muchas gracias Winry.

OOOoooOOOoo

Eran más de las diez de la noche. Gracia colgó el teléfono muy preocupada.

- ¿Qué sucede, Gracia-san? - preguntó Winry.

- Es que... llamé a la oficina de Maes, y me dijeron que había salido de su oficina hace más de media hora. Estoy preocupada... Ya debería de haber llegado.

- Seguro se entretuvo por ahi. – comentó Ed, mientras se ponía de pie. – Pero ya que le preocupa tanto, sería bueno que vaya a buscarlo.

- Voy contigo, hermano.

- No, Al, tú quédate aquí.

- Si Al, es mejor que te quedes aquí.

- Pero Winry, tú no vienes conmigo.

-¿Y? ¿Quién eres para decidir por mi? Yo sólo quiero dar un paseo por ahí.

- Pero...

Winry saca su llave inglesa de su bolsillo.

- Dime que no ahora...

Ed no pudo revelarse ante el poder de la llave de Winry, asi que tuvo que dejarla ir con él.

- ¿Por qué eres tan testaruda?

- ¿Y por qué tú eres tan frío? Yo de verdad... yo...

- ¿Si?

- Tenía muchas ganas de verte...

Winry sintió que las mejillas le ardían. Ed sonrió al ver a su amiga.

- Pequeña tonta... – dijo, mientras ponía una mano sobre la cabeza de Winry.

Winry de pronto se empezó a reír.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

- La desfachatez que tienes de decirme "pequeña" cuando tienes que empinarte ligeramente para poder poner tu palma sobre mi cabeza.

- ¬¬ ¡ A QUIEN LE DICES ENANO QUE NECESITA CAMINAR CON ZANCOS PARA QUE LA GENTE NORMAL PUEDA NOTARLO!

- ¡A ti!

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooO

La calle estaba solitaria. El teniente coronel Maes Hughes caminaba tranquilamente por las calles.

- Ahh. Estoy tan cansado. Ya es tan tarde... Gracia se va a enojar conmigo.

Se detuvo súbitamente al sentir que alguien le seguía. - ¿Quién está ahí? Muéstrate.

De las sombras, un ser encapuchado y enmascarado a la vez emergió.

- Maes Hughes, teniente coronel, he venido por usted.

- ¿Eres el asesino del que tanto hablan los militares?

- Pues... podría ser... Aunque, después de esto me conocerán por el asesino que acabó con la vida del teniente coronel Hughes, el mejor amigo del coronel Mustang.

- ¿Vas a matarme porque soy su amigo?

- Así es... – el asesino se abalanzó contra Hughes, su velocidad era increíble. Hughes se tiró hacía atrás para esquivar el ataque y por consecuencia cayó al suelo, pero antes de caer logró tirarle uno de sus cuchillos, logrando romper la máscara de su agresor. Los ojos rojos de este se hicieron visibles.

- Tú – susurró Hughes – Eres de Ishbal. Pero tu piel clara no es característica de uno de ellos... a menos que... no puede ser...

- Ya veo, él te habló de mi. Que desfachatez – El asesino alzó la espada que llevaba. Hughes se tiró para un costado y trató de huir. – Eres demasiado lento.

"Roy", pensó Hughes, mientras corría "Tengo que avisarle a Roy, tengo que advertirle de..."

oooOOOooooOOOooo

- La luna esta realmente hermosa, ¿no crees , Ed?

- Para mi siempre esta igual.

- Ed ¬¬

De pronto, un grito espantoso interrumpió la tranquilidad de la noche. Ed y Winry se percataron de ello.

- ¿Escuchaste , Ed?

- Esa voz... ¡Rápido Winry!

-¡Espérame!

Ed, seguido por Winry, se dirigió al lugar de donde provenía el grito que escucharon anteriormente, y llegaron a una calle oscura en donde se encontraba un ser encapuchado que llevaba una espada.

-¿Quien..? ¡Ah! – Los ojos dorados de Ed se abrieron de par en par al ver el cuerpo del teniente coronel Hughes en el suelo. - ¡ Hughes! – Ed se acercó a él. Poseía un corte profundo en su espalda, y sangraba mucho.

- Que horrible...- Winry estaba paralizada ante tal escena.

-¡Maldito! – Ed transmutó su brazo en una cuchilla y atacó con esta al asesino, que esquivó sus ataques con facilidad.

- Tú también eres un perro de los militares ¿no? Es increíble que usen niños para sus atrocidades.

El asesino utilizó el mango de su espada para golpear a Ed en el estómago, dejándolo sin aire.

- Mi venganza no tiene nada que ver contigo... – el asesino se dio vuelta – Un concejo... aléjate de los militares, al menos que tú deseo sea volverte un monstruo sin piedad como yo... o como Roy Mustang...

El asesino se alejó rápidamente del lugar. Edward no pudo hacer nada para detenerlo.

-¡Ed! ¡Hughes-san! ¡Hughes-san está...! ¡Aún esta vivo!

OoooOOoooOOoOOOOO

**Bueno, aqui acabo con el episodio... mmm son las 02:07 am, parece que la inspiracion me viene de madrugada... bueno bueno... acabo de ver LA PELICULA DE FMA... jejeje no se, no me arriesgo a comentar de ella porque puede que muchos no la hayan visto, pero si alguien ya la vio , agreguenme a para poder hablar de ella jejej pa poder quejarme d lo q no m gusto, y alabar las partes q m gustaron... como cuando cierto coronel jejejejje jejejejjejejejje jejejejej jejejej bueno, no digo mas d la peli, si no , x aki muchos m van a matar... **

**WinryElric.cl : jejej olas, gracias x tu review... mm no odio a roy, solo me encanta verlo sufrir jejejej me alegra que te guste mi fic**

**RockbellWinry.- olas jejej el edxwin será pa despues... les advierto q no habrá mucho, xq el fic no es exclusivamente de ellos, pero como me gusta la pareja, pienso incluir escenas de ellos **

**Water tear .- me alegra que te guste jejje nu m mates, no con 1 llave al menos! Pero como lo continué, supongo q no me harás nada jejej espero!**

**Temari-chan : yee ya lo continuo, no me demore mucho ¿no? Espero que te haya gustado este episodio...**

**A todas, muchas gracias x sus reviews! Ah x cierto, revelo mis intenciones d hacer proximamente 1 fic d 1 pareja q TODOS odiaran... jejejej weno... mejor no digo nada, pa q en el otro fic m lleguen los reviews d odio jajajajaja bueno , solo adelanto (pistas! Pistas!) q kienes odiaran esta pareja seran todos aquellos que aman el : royx riza, edxwinry, royxed, y kizas los q amen el elricest tb jejeje o sea, todo el mundo m va a odiar jeje bueno, byeeee cuidense, y FELIZ NAVIDAD! Y feliz año nuevo, por si no actualizo a tiempo!**


	3. Promesas

**Holas a todos... aki estoy yo otra vez... espero que hayan pasado todos una muy feliz navidad XD!**

Tercer episodio

"Promesas"

Hughes se encontraba en cuidados intensivos en el hospital de Central. Los militares investigaban el caso.

- Ed – Mustang había citado a Ed en su oficina – Tú viste a ese asesino.

-Si... pero... estaba encapuchado, por eso no pude ver bien su rostro.

-Pero, te enfrentaste a él...

- Si...

-¿Y?

- Es muy fuerte... Posee una gran velocidad. Además, de algún modo, parece estar relacionado con usted.

- ¿Por que lo crees?

- Por que lo mencionó. Bueno... no pude evitar ver sus ojos rojos. Quizás el asesino...

- ... sea Ishbalano, ¿no? Entonces tendría sentido que me conozca. Por cierto, ¿has ido a ver a Hughes? Últimamente no he podido con todo este lío que está causando dicho asesino.

-Justo iba a verlo.

-¿Aún sigue en cuidados intensivos?

-Si...

-Ya veo...

Ed se retiró. Roy no podía sentir más que un odio profundo por quien había tratado de asesinar a su mejor amigo. Pero también , no podía dejar de sentirse culpable por no haber podido proteger a su amigo.

"Tal parece", pensó el coronel "Que soy un completo inútil cuando se trata de proteger a mis seres queridos"

Los dolorosos recuerdos del pasado empezaron a surgir... y pronto, la mente de Roy fue transportada a una época en la que su ingenuidad y poca experiencia lo llevaron a cometer crímenes atroces...

En medio de un charco de sangre, una muchacha lo observaba con miedo.

-No temas – le dijo Roy a la muchacha – No voy a hacerte daño.

- No puedo creer en ustedes los militares.

- Puedes creer en mi... Nadie me ha ordenado matarte, además... no tendría ningún sentido.

- Estás diciendo, que podrías matarme si te lo ordenaran.

- Me enlisté al ejército para construir un mundo mejor. Los militares hacemos lo que hacemos por un futuro mejor.

- O sea que... ¿ para construir un futuro mejor, es necesario que mi pueblo sea exterminado?

Ante esta pregunta, Roy se quedó silencioso.

- ¿Por qué no me matas como has matado a todos ellos? – señaló a los cadáveres que la rodeaban.

-Estos hombres planeaban atacar los campamentos militares, por eso los maté. Pero tú parece que no tienes nada que ver con ellos.

- Así es. Lo único que yo hice fue tratar de detenerlos, porque no quería que muriesen. Pero, no pude... No deberías tener piedad conmigo. Tus compañeros militares no la tienen.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Lydia. ¿ Y tú?

- Soy Roy Mustang. Por cierto, para ser alguien de Ishbal, luces diferente.

- Si te refieres al color de mi piel, se debe a que mi madre no era Ishbalana. Bueno, será mejor que ya me vaya.

- Disculpa... por hacerte ver eso...

- Ya estoy acostumbrada...

La muchacha se volteó y se retiró. Roy se quedó viéndola hasta que se hizo invisible debido a la distancia. Había algo en ella que había llamado la atención de Roy.

Días después, Roy caminaba por las calles de Ishbal junto con Kimbley. A ambos se les había ordenado hacer una inspección de rutina, sólo para asegurarse que todo estuviera en orden.

-Ahhh, estoy tan aburrido, tengo ganas de hacer explotar algo.

- Nos ordenaron que sólo inspeccionemos.

Ambos llegaron a una calle. La gente estaba fuera de sus casas y veían con miedo a ambos alquimistas estatales. Un niño se escondía detrás de su hermana. Su mirada expresaba odio.

- Malditos militares – susurró, pero Kimbley logró escucharlo.

-¿Qué dijiste, niño? -Kimbley agarró al mucho de las solapas y lo alzó en el aire.- Podrías ser una bonita bomba.

- ¡Deténgase , por favor! – la hermana trató de detener al oficial – ¡Por favor!

Kimbley se fijó en la muchacha.

- Que extraña Ishbalana... Piel clara y ojos rojos, que mirada tan desafiante... Quisiera ver que tanto pueden explotar esos ojos... pero claro, primero el niño...

-¡Kimbley! – Roy apuntó al alquimista carmesí con su pistola – Es suficiente. Sólo nos han ordenado...

- bla bla... órdenes, órdenes... y más órdenes... Escucharte realmente me cansa, Mustang... Me regreso al campamento. ¡Qué aburrido eres! – Kimbley soltó al niño y se fue.

-¿ Estás bien? – le preguntó Roy al niño, que sólo atinó a esconderse nuevamente tras su hermana y a observar al alquimista de fuego ( **N. A .-**en verdad es "alquimista de las llamas", pero mas bonito suena "de fuego") con temor.

- Muchas gracias, Mustang-san. Este... esta es mi casa... ¿No le gustaría pasar?

- Lydia-san, ten cuidado – le dijo uno de sus vecinos, que había observado toda la escena – Puede ser una trampa de los militares.

- Gracias por preocuparse. Pero... correré el riesgo.

Lydia entró en su casa, seguida por Roy. Su hermano, en cambio, decidió quedarse afuera. No soportaba ver a su hermana tener contacto con los militares.

-¿ Por qué salvó a mi hermano?

- Porque su muerte no tenía ningún sentido.

- Muchos han sido asesinados por ustedes sin sentido alguno. Han venido a lastimarnos sin sentido alguno... ¿Por qué? No entiendo... ellos vinieron, y para proteger a mi gente, yo tuve que... ellos me obligaron a... ¡Me hicieron mucho daño sin sentido!

-Lydia-san...

Los ojos de la muchacha reflejaban todo el horror que sentía. Temblaba de pies a cabeza.

- ¿Por qué nos ha tocado vivir esto? Tengo mucho miedo... ¿Qué mas irán a hacer ellos con nosotros? Tengo miedo... tengo mucho miedo...

Roy se acercó a la muchacha y la abrazó.

- No temas más... Yo te protegeré.

La muchacha se quedó paralizada ante la reacción de Roy. No pudo hacer más que llorar. Roy tampoco entendía bien porque la abrazaba. Simplemente, había tenido el impulso de hacerlo.

- ¿ Por... qué?

- Porque no quiero verte sufrir más. Prometo protegerte de ahora en adelante.

Dicho esto, Roy se retiró. Lydia se sentía angustiada por los sentimientos que en su interior empezaban a nacer hacia Roy Mustang.

-¿Qué pasa, hermana? – le recriminó su hermano, a la hora de la cena - ¿Por qué defiendes a ese bastardo? ¡No hay diferencia entre él y los otros militares! ¿Por qué hermana, por qué?

La muchacha se puso de pie y se fue corriendo.

Por otro lado, los militares tenían su cena en los campamentos militares. La cena era bastante pobre, por cierto...

- ¿Qué pasa, Mustang? – preguntó Kimbley - ¿No quieres comer? ¿Será que estas muy preocupado por esa putita ishbalana que vimos?

Roy le lanzó una mirada llena de rencor.

- ¿De que hablan? – intervino el coronel Basque Gran.

- Mustang parece que esta muy interesado en una hermosa mujer ishbalana de tez clara- explicó Kimbley. – Se muere por tirársela.

- Ya veo... Se de quien hablas, Kimbley. Yo también he visitado a esa mujer. Es realmente hermosa.

Roy apretaba fuertemente los puños. Tenía muchos deseos de chasquear sus dedos y mandar a volar al coronel Gran junto con Kimbley, pero el doctor Marco lo detuvo, colocando su mano sobre la de Roy.

Mustang se puso de pie y se alejó rápidamente del lugar. Lo único que quería en ese momento era ver a Lydia. Las dudas empezaban a disiparse. Ahora podía ver las cosas con mas claridad. En verdad, se había enamorada de aquella Ishbalana.

Lydia, por otro lado, también corría por las desoladas calles de Ishbal. Añoraba encontrarse con Mustang, y cuando finalmente lo hizo, lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. No tenía ninguna duda de lo que sentía por él.

-Roy... tú eres diferente del resto... yo lo sé, por favor... no te alejes de mi, ayúdame.

- Siempre estaré ahí para protegerte. Confía en mi.

- Por favor, no te alejes de mi.

- Regresaré pronto, espérame por favor.

Roy se dirigió a los campamentos militares. Había tomado una decisión: cogería algunas cosas importantes y se iría con Lydia. Mandaría al diablo al ejército.

Cuando llegó a los campamentos, se encontró con Kimbley.

- Llegas justo a tiempo, Mustang. Nos ha llegado información de que un grupo rebelde se está formando. El coronel Gran ha enviado algunos soldados para acabar con ellos y pienso unírmeles. Por cierto... la zona es cerca de donde vive tu querida perra...

Roy le dio un fuerte golpe a Kimbley en el estómago, dejándolo sin aire. Luego, se dirigió a donde estaba Lydia lo más rápido que pudo.

Cuando el alquimista de fuego llegó al barrio de Lydia, lo encontró envuelto en llamas. La gente corría despavorida, en un intento inútil por huir de los ataques de los soldados. Roy se dirigió rápidamente a la casa de Lydia.

-Ahi esta... – exclamó al ver cerca la casa de Lydia.

-¡Detente! – le interceptó un hombre. Este llevaba un rifle en sus manos. Roy pensó que era uno de los rebeldes, y chasqueó sus dedos, haciendo que el rifle que el hombre sostenía explotara debido a la pólvora.

El hombre salió volando y se chocó contra una ventana de vidrio, que se rompió debido al impacto y el hombre terminó dentro de una casa. Y precisamente aquella casa era la de Lydia. Roy entró en la casa y se encontró con un terrible panorama.

El hombre había chocado contra un aparador que contenía cuchillos, ocasionando así que los cuchillos cayeran encima suyo. Uno de ellos había atravesado su oreja (...)

Roy sintió repugnancia al ver esta cruenta imagen.

- Lo siento...

- Padre... – se escuchó una voz. Roy reconoció a la dueña de esa voz, y de pronto, sintió como si lo golpearan en el pecho. Lydia se abalanzó hacia el cuerpo inerte de su padre. Muchas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos -¡Padre! ¡Noo! – la muchacha levantó la vista y se fijó en el hombre que estaba frente a ella... El hombre en el que había confiado... el hombre al que había empezado a querer... a amar... – Roy... ¿Por qué?¿Cómo pudiste?

Mustang estaba pálido. Sus labios temblaban... no podía pronunciar palabra alguna.

- Yo te quería... y tu me haces esto¿ por qué Roy¿Era acaso una orden¿Fuiste capaz de vender tu alma a esos perros a tal punto que perdiste la capacidad de distinguir entre lo bueno y lo malo? O es que acaso... te importo tan poco... ¿es que no valgo nada para ti¿ mas vale tu ambición?   
- ¡ No sabía que era tu padre!_  
_- Tu prometiste protegerme...

De pronto, una parte del techo se desplomó y cayó encima de la muchacha. Al ser este de madera, se prendió rápidamente y todo frente a Roy quedó envuelto en llamas.

-¡ Lydiaaaaaa!

Horas mas tardes, el fuego era extinguido por la lluvia que caía torrencialmente. Roy se encontraba arrodillado frente a los escombros de una casa. Había mucha sangre y muchos cuerpos regados por el suelo. El alquimista de fuego lloraba desconsoladamente. Apretaba sus puños con mucha fuerza.

Más tarde, cuando se reportó con el Coronel Gran, algo en sus ojos habían cambiado.

OoooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooo

Edward se hallaba en el hospital, frente a la cama del teniente coronel Hughes.

-Hughes...

De pronto, Hughes empezó a reaccionar.

-¡Hughes! Llamaré a Gracia-san...  
- Espera, Edward... Hay algo que tienes que decirle a Roy... Es muy importante... Él corre grave peligro...  
-¿Qué?  
- Aquel asesino está tras él... quiere vengarse de él...  
-¿Vengarse?  
- El asesino es una mujer de Ishbal llamada Lydia, ella y Roy estaban enamorados... pero , se supone que ella murió durante los últimos días de la guerra...  
- Pero... eso no puede ser... aquellos que han muerto no pueden regresar. No hay forma de que vuelvan... porque...  
-¿Qué sucede? ¿Tienes algo en mente?  
- Ya vuelvo. Voy a buscar a Mustang.

Edward salió rápidamente del hospital en busca de Roy. Sólo se le ocurrió un lugar en donde el coronel podría estar.

OoooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo

El coronel abrió los ojos lentamente. Se encontraba aún en su oficina.

- Cielos, me quedé dormido... Ya es tarde... Hawkeye, ¿por qué no me despertaste?  
No recibió respuesta. El coronel se puso de pie, y al no ver a la teniente en su escritorio, decidió salir a buscarla, pero cuando abrió la puerta, el cuerpo de la teniente cayó a sus pies.- ¡Riza!

La teniente estaba herida, pero felizmente con vida.

- ¿Fuiste tú quien hiciste esto? – preguntó Mustang, aparentemente a la nada. Pero de pronto, la figura del asesino surgió de las sombras. – Si que eres rápido y sigiloso, casi ni te note entrar. Pero no debes subestimar al alquimista de fuego.  
- Vaya, vaya... te has vuelto mas soberbio, Roy...  
Mustang se paralizó al escuchar esa voz. La reconocía perfectamente.  
- No puede ser...  
- Te sacaré de dudas. – El asesino se quitó la capucha, dejando al descubierto un hermoso rostro de mujer y una larga cabellera negra.   
- Lydia... no es posible... Tú... tú... estás muerta... – Roy se tambaleó y se resbaló. Lydia se acercó a él caminando lentamente. Mustang se alejó arrastrándose por el suelo, hasta que llegó a la pared. - ¿Cómo es posible que esto esté sucediendo?  
- He venido a que cumplas con una deuda que tienes conmigo.  
Lydia desenvainó su sable y lo blandió en contra del coronel.  
- Roy Mustang... muere!

**Wooo! Y aka akaba el cap jajaja se los dejo ahi! Bueno... espero que este episodio les haya gustado, me demore escribiéndolo y wow, esta algo largo YEE x fin un episodio no me sale tan corto... espero que lo disfruten! **

**RockbellWinry.- olas YEE me alegra muchísimo q t guste como va la historia :) en cuanto a lo otro... TABOO! ES TABOO! EDXROZE, esos 2 no pueden tar juntos jajajaj weeno, no m gusta esa pareja.. lo q yo planeo, es un taboo peor jejej m van a matar todos los d fanfiction, weno... tiene q ver con roy jajaj aunq.. mmm probablemente, lo pondre d protagonista con otra chica d fma, pero no se aun si la historia terminara d ellos como pareja.. solo, se entenderan 1 poco mas...weno, espero q este ep tb t haya gustado jeje**

**Watertear.- bueno.. en el prox cap habra mas edxwinry, aunq mmm no se si te hara tener maripositas en el estomago mmm bueno, aca esta la continuacion y espero que te guste.. y q no me mates...**

**San-Neechan .- me alegra que te guste mi fic... ojala este cap no te haya decepcionado!**

**WEEEno, asta la prox! Y les deseo 1 feliz año nuevo a todos uds! Ah y si kieren ver d q planeo hacer mi fic jeje oh weno, si les gusta el anime en general... y entren a www.elforo.de/animeshinden , ahi encontraran un espacio d fullmetal alchemist, y en e club d roy mustang revelo mi malefico plan d unir a cierta pareja in-unible... jeje weno, ya muchos saludos a todos, byee cuidense!**


	4. Vivir o morir

Cuarto episodio

" vivir o morir"

- Lydia... no es posible... Tú... tú... estás muerta... – Roy se tambaleó y se resbaló. Lydia se acercó a él caminando lentamente. Mustang se alejó arrastrándose por el suelo, hasta que llegó a la pared. - ¿Cómo es posible que esto esté sucediendo?  
- He venido a que cumplas con una deuda que tienes conmigo.  
Lydia desenvainó su sable y lo blandió en contra del coronel.  
- Roy Mustang... muere!

-¡Coronel!

Una pared de hierro emergió del suelo e interceptó el ataque de Lydia.

- ¡No estorbes! – Lydia partió en dos la pared con su espada y continuó su ataque contra Mustang, pero esta vez fue interceptada por el automail de Ed, que había tomado la forma de una cuchilla. Lydia retrocedió.

- Ah, eres tú , enano de hojalata...

-¿A QUIÉN ESTÁS LLAMANDO ENANO DE HOJALATA?

- ¡A ti, alquimista de pacotilla!

- Te demostraré pronto quien es el alquimista de acero.

-¡No interfieras!

Ambas hojas de acero chocaron.

- Está bien hecho tu automail...

- Mejor de lo que crees.

Ed atacó a Lydia, pero ella lo esquivó fácilmente.

- Eres demasiado lento...

Ed continuó atacando a la asesina, pero no logró acertar ni un solo golpe.

- Lo siento alquimista de hojalata, pero no tengo tiempo para jugar contigo...

Esta vez fue Lydia quien atacó, poniéndose en frente de Ed rápidamente.

-¿Asustado, niño?

Lydia cortó rapidamente la cuchilla de Ed, y luego logró hacerle un corte en el pecho. Ed cayó al suelo.

- Los niños como tú no deben meterse en cosas que no entienden.

- Te equivocas, lo entiendo muy bien... Hughes me contó, acerca de quien eres en verdad.. no, perdon, digo.. acerca DE QUE eres en verdad... Se que tu nombre es Lydia, que eres de Ishbal y que pereciste en los últimos días de la guerra... No se como, pero de algún modo, alguien te revivió, y ahora estás aquí... Pero, escuche bien esto, coronel... Esta mujer no es Lydia, no es ni siquiera un humano... Es un homúnculo...

-¿Ho...múnculo? **(N.A .-si lo separo d otro modo sonaría feo, no creen? XD)**

-Si, estoy seguro que usted también ha escuchado al respecto, coronel . Lo encontré mientras investigaba acerca de transmutación humana... hace ya mucho tiempo...

Lydia sonrió.

- Veo que estás algo informado al respecto, pero mi caso es algo diferente... Como sea, dudo que con esas heridas puedas moverte fácilmente. Ahora – se dirigió a Roy- Sería mejor que dejaras la cobardía y tomaras la responsabilidad de tus actos... ¿Acaso has olvidado la promesa que le hiciste a mi cuerpo inerte? Al cuerpo que ahora estoy usando, es decir, el cuerpo que tu mismo transmutaste...

- ...

- Tu mismo lo prometiste. ¿Vas a romper esta promesa también? ¿O ya la olvidaste?

Roy cerró sus ojos, y recordó aquel momento... _El cuerpo recién transmutado de su amada, todo parecía perfecto... Su cuerpo era perfecto... el único problema, era que no estaba viva..._

_Roy lloraba ante su cuerpo._

-¿Por qué? Todo parecía perfecto... pero, fallé... aún cuando use esta piedra que nos dieron en la guerra de Ishbal, no he sido capaz de... Por favor, si tan sólo pudieses despertar y vivir nuevamente, yo sería capaz de dar todo, hasta mi vida, lo prometo... moriré por ti, pero por favor... regresa...

_Una luz potente envolvió al alquimista de fuego y al cuerpo de Lydia, pero nada sucedió... La muchacha seguía muerta..._

Roy abrió los ojos.

- No... Recuerdo bien... esa promesa...

El coronel se puso de pie , se sacó los guantes y los tiró al suelo.

- Cumpliré con mi parte... mátame...

-¡Coronel! ¿Qué está diciendo? – Ed intentó ponerse de pie, pese al dolor que sentía a causa de sus heridas. - ¡No sea estúpido!

- Lydia, estoy conciente de mis pecados... Cumpliré con mi promesa... Acaba conmigo, no me opondré...

- Muy bien, Roy... es lo menos que esperaba de ti – Lydia se acercó lentamente al coronel, mientras alzaba su sable...

Ed se puso de pie y corrió hacia donde estaba el coronel. Lydia lo atacó, pero logró esquivarla y llego a donde estaba el coronel.

-¡Tú... bastardo, pedazo de idiota! – Ed golpeó a Roy en la cara, y luego lo agarró de las solapas y lo empujó contra la pared.- ¡No se da cuenta! ¡Es tan egoísta que no se da cuenta, o quizás no le importa, de lo que sentirían los demás si usted muere!

Roy se fijó entonces en la teniente Hawkeye, quien se encontraba en el suelo. Había despertado, y veía al coronel con angustia. Muchas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

- Coronel, por favor- dijo, con voz débil – No puede... no puede morir... por favor...

Ed soltó a Roy.

- Morir sería demasiado facil para usted, coronel... pero no puede corregir un error causando mas daño a los demás... ah...

De pronto Ed sintió un dolor agudo en su espalda y cayó de rodillas frente al coronel. Lydia lo había herido por la espalda.

-No dejaré que interfieras en mis planes, estúpido niño...

- Fullmetal... ¡Edward!

-¡Hermano! – Alphonse llegó a la oficina junto con Winry.

-¡Ed! – Winry corrió hacia donde estaba Ed. -¿Estás bien? ¡Ed!

Lydia retrocedió.

-¿Rock...bell-san?

Winry se soprendió al ser reconocida por la asesina.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-¡Coronel! ¡Teniente! – el teniente Havoc, junto con Breda y Fuery llegaron a la oficina y apuntaron a Lydia con sus armas. -¡alto ahí!

-Parece que hoy tenemos muchas interrupciones – dijo Lydia – Terminaré contigo otro día, Mustang.

Lydia escapó lanzándose de la ventana.

-¡Hermano! – Al se acercó a su hermano.

- Al, tenemos que llevarlo a una hospital.

- Llamaré a una ambulancia. – dijo el sargento Fuery, dejando la oficina.

Riza se puso de pie con ayuda de Havoc, y luego se acercó lentamente al coronel, que tenía la mirada baja.

- Coronel...

-Déjame en paz . – Roy pasó al lado de la teniente sin siquiera mirarla y salió de la oficina. Riza decidió seguirlo.

- Coronel, es peligroso que esté solo, ella podría... – la rubia alcanzó al coronel e intento tomarlo del brazo...

- ¡NO ME TOQUES! – el coronel reaccionó con violencia - ¡Aléjate de mi! ¡Déjame en paz!

- No puedo – Riza no pudo evitar que las lágrimas fluyeran de sus ojos. – No puedo dejarlo solo para que lo maten...Yo lo prometí... Prometí que siempre estaría ahí para protegerlo, pase lo que pase... por eso, no puedo... perdóneme coronel, pero no puedo permitir que muera...

Roy colocó su mano en la mejilla de Hawkeye.

- Perdóname... yo sólo, yo no debi... desquitarme contigo, sólo que...

Roy cayó de rodillas en el suelo.

- Es que... no se que hacer... Estoy muy confundido... estoy sufriendo mucho...

Riza abrazó a Roy.

- Riza... ayúdame, por favor... ayúdame...

- Descuide... aquí estoy para ayudarlo...

ooooOOOOOooooOOOOOooooo

En una casa abandonada, una mujer de cabello negro y ojos rojos descansaba cerca de la fogata.

- En realidad... odio el fuego... ¿A qué has venido, Lust?

Otra mujer de cabello aún mas largo se encontraba detrás de Lydia.

- Cuales quieran que sean tus objetivos no nos importa. Además, sabes muy poco como para que necesitemos matarte... Sólo te diré una cosa: no te atrevas a matar al mocoso alquimista. Lo necesitamos.

- No me importa matarlo. Pero de algún modo u otro tengo que hacer que deje de interferir en mis planes.

- Ya dije todo lo que necesitaba decir – dicho esto, Lust se retiró.

- ¿Ya aclaraste las cosas, Lust?

-Si, Envy. Aunque, hay algo que no entiendo... nosotros los homúnculos no tenemos recuerdos de nuestras vidas pasadas, cómo es que ella si puede recordar quien fue... Ella es mas parecida a un humano que cualquiera de nosotros.

-Deja de pensar en tonterías.

**Bueno, este es el fin del cap (mm 1 poco corto)... espero actualizar pronto .. mmm creo q esta historia me esta saliendo bien, me esta gustando escribirla (por eso no me demoro en actualizas)**

**Weno weno... últimamente taba leyendo el manga, y me ha inspirado mucho XD, me ha dado algunas ideas que usare para los prox caps, aunque mas o menos la historia esta llegando a su fin... serán 2 caps más o algo asi... **

**Dolphin-chan: me alegra q t guste el fic weno, tngo que hacer sufrir a Roy... pero ya algun dia sera feliz jo jo jo.. y edxnoah? Nooo wacatela! No me cae ella... jeje weno, espero que este episodio te haya gustado...**

**Rockbellwinry.- creo q lo hare publico.. si precisamente ahora.. tengo una idea de un ROYXWINRY jajaja si, tal como lo oyen waaa kiero ver q me dicen ahora XD, jaja me gusta esa pareja.. es muy dramatico, q winry sienta algo x el asesino d sus padres, y q roy sienta q tiene 1 deuda con winry y sin kerer se enamora de ella, a pesar q es muuuchos años mas joven q el jeje aunq no se, ya toy escribiendo la historia, pero no se si los voy a juntar.. la historia los tiene a ellos como principales, pero puede q su relacion no sea de amor.. aun no se a donde ira a parar esa historia... bueno, respecto a este fic, me alegra que te guste! XD actualizo pronto, aunq con 1 cap algo corto **

**San-Neechan.- a mi este fic me recuerda a las OVAS de Rurouni Kenshin, cuando escribia el cap anterior me di cuenta jeje weeno, no t preocupes, riza ta OK, weno, ya sabes eso... gomen xq este cap es corto, es q aun tngo cosas q pensar en lo q ocurrira después (xq una nueva idea se me metio en la cabeza) y no keria djar d actualizar esto antes q acabe el año XD**

**Water tear .- aki ta el cap! Es corto, pero actualicé maso rapido jeje weno, espero q t haya gustado...**

**Bueno, a todos los q me escribieron, muchas gracias XD**

**Y , tngan todos UN FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! LES DESEO LO MEJOR PARA ESTE NUEVO AÑO QUE VIENE!**


	5. Un motivo para vivir

**Olas.. weno, 1 ep mas.. ya toy llegnado al final dl fic.. solo 1 explicacion, asta el segundo separador "OOooooOOOooo" , es un flashback de cómo regreso Lydia a la vida... pero los detalles de su regreso se verán más en el sgte ep!**

Quinto episodio

"Un motivo para vivir"

Una pequeña cabaña era apenas visible en medio de una gran tormenta de nieve. Dentro de ella vivía una hermosa jovencita de cabello gris llamada Linna R. Lyes , quien pese a su corta edad, era una alquimista muy poderosa y que poseía grandes conocimientos acerca de bioalquimia. Linna había acomodado muy bien su pequeña casa aquel día, ya que iba a recibir una visita muy importante: una verdadera eminencia de la alquimia la iba a visitar. Linna no podía esperar el momento que finalmente llegara. Cuando ese momento llegó, la muchacha de cabello gris apenas podía contener la gran emoción que la embargaba.

- Adelante, por favor, Dante-san. -Una anciana de anteojos entró a la casa de Linna. –Es un gusto tenerla en mi casa. Siéntese por favor.

- No va a ser necesario.

- ¿Ah?

Una luz roja envolvió toda la cabaña.

Unos seres observaban desde afuera.

- Ya lo hizo.- murmuró uno, que tenía el cabello desordenado y de color verde.

- Será mejor que entremos. – le respondió una mujer de cabello negro.- Vamos, Envy, Gluttony...

-Tengo hambre...waa esta frio...

- La nieve no es comestible, Gluttony...

Los tres seres entraron a la cabaña. El cuerpo de la anciana llamada Dante se hallaba tendido en el suelo, sin vida, mientras que Linna se hallaba de pie junto a él.

- Que cuerpo tan joven y hermoso...- dijo.

-¿Por qué decidió ocupar su cuerpo tan pronto, Dante-sama (señora Dante)? – le preguntó Lust. –Pensé que le interesaban sus conocimientos.

- Sus conocimientos no son nada en comparación con los míos. Ya estaba deseando poseer un nuevo cuerpo, más joven y ágil que el anterior. Para así poder cumplir con mis objetivos. ¿ Y que mejor cuerpo que el de una hermosa y talentosa alquimista? Por cierto, ¿Dónde esta Gluttony?

- Creo que se fue...

Los tres salieron en busca de Gluttony, y lo encontraron escarbando en la nieve.

-Ya te dije – empezó Lust, acercándose a Gluttony – que la nieve no...¿Qué es eso?

-Encontré algo mejor que la nieve je je mira Lust mira j e – Gluttony había encontrado el cuerpo de una joven mujer. – Lo comeré...- pero no pudo, ya que una lámina de hielo se había interpuesto entre la muchacha y el homúnculo. Lust utilizó sus dedos afilados para romper el hielo.

-Gracias, Lust...

- Espera Gluttony – dijo Dante – Antes de que te comas ese cuerpo, tráelo para que lo vea.

Gluttony , de mala gana, puso el cuerpo delante de Dante.

- ¿Ya puedo comerlo?

-No...

-¿Por qué no, Dante? – intervino Envy. – Es sólo una estúpida humana muerta...

-No, no es eso... no es una humana... Así como ustedes, no ha sido creada por la mano de Dios... Es un homúnculo...

El cuerpo de la mujer estaba cubierto por una túnica blanca, pero esta no cubría todo el cuerpo, y había dejado al descubierto las piernas de la muchacha, y en una de ellas se veía claramente el tatuaje del Ouroboro (o como se escriba)

-Aunque... – Dante se inclinó para poder observar más de cerca el cuerpo de la muchacha – Pese a no tener en su interior la piedra filosofal, su cuerpo es casi perfecto...

-¿Casi?

- Una parte de su cuerpo no logró formarse, y por eso, este homúnculo nunca llegó a vivir. Es irónico. El alquimista que la hizo logró construir a la perfección su cuerpo, pero le faltó una parte muy esencial. Pero... creo que puedo arreglar eso...

ooooOOOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOOOoooooooo

_Una muchacha de cabello negro y ojos rojos corría despavorida en una calle que era rápidamente consumida por las llamas. La muchacha trataba de huir de las llamas que la perseguían. De pronto, fue interceptada por un hombre que vestía de militar y cuyos ojos y cabellos eran completamente negros. El hombre chasqueó sus dedos y de pronto la muchacha se vio envuelta en llamas._

_-AHHHHHHH!_

- Despierta...Sólo era un sueño...

La muchacha de cabello negro que Dante había encontrado se encontraba tendida sobre una cama. Por fin despertaba después de mucho tiempo.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién eres tú?

- Mi nombre es Dante, y estás en mi casa.

-¿Quién soy yo? ¿Por qué no puedo recordarlo?

- Esto no es algo agradable de oír, pero... debes saber quien eres. Tú no eres humana. No eres como el resto de la gente. Tú fuiste creada por un alquimista que falló en su intento de revivir a alguien. Eres un homúnculo.

-¿Homúnculo?

OooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOooo

-Soy un homúnculo – Lydia se encontraba sola vagando por las calles de Central, recordando el momento en que por fin despertó después de muchos años. – Tú me creaste, Roy. Dante me dio una oportunidad de vengarme. Si acabo completamente contigo, yo...

ooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooOOOOoooooooooooooo

Por otro lado; Roy, Riza, Ed, Al, Winry y Hughes estaban reunidos en el cuarto de hospital de Ed.

-¿Ya te encuentras mejor, Edward-kun?

-Si, teniente Hawkeye, no se preocupe. No podía morir tan fácilmente.

- Tonto – le regañó Winry – Por ese exceso de confianza casi haces que te maten. Debes dejar de ser tan imprudente.

- Lo siento, Fullmetal- soltó Roy, que se hallaba apoyado en la ventana, mirando a la nada.

Ed no podía creer lo que escuchaba. ¿Roy... pidiendo disculpas? De verdad el alquimista de fuego estaba mal... Por algún motivo, a Ed le irritaba verlo asi más que cuando se comportaba de manera arrogante.

- Lamento no haberte contado esto, Hughes – Roy siguió hablando sin dejar de ver por la ventana – Pero hace mucho tiempo, yo intenté revivir a Lydia.

Hughes no dijo nada. Miraba a Roy atentamente. Se creó un profundo silencio en la habitación, silenció que fue quebrado por la voz de Winry.

-¿Lydia?

- Hace mucho tiempo – empezó Roy- cuando me encontraba en Ishbal, conocí a una hermosa mujer llamada Lydia, de la cual no pude evitar enamorarme. Yo prometí protegerla... pero... no pude , fallé... asesiné a su padre frente a sus ojos, y dejé ... dejé que ella muriese...

- Pero, no entiendo – intervino Ed – Usted sabía desde el principio que no tendría éxito en la transmutación... un hombre como usted, no cometería la misma estupidez que nosotros...

-Pensé que tendría éxito... si usaba la piedra filosofal...

Nuevamente el silencio se apoderó de la habitación por un instante.

- ¿La piedra filosofal? ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? ¿Acaso usted...?- inquirió Ed.

- Durante la guerra de Ishbal, se nos entregó un objeto que podía amplificar nuestros poderes: una piedra roja. Si bien esta no tenía el poder de una verdadera piedra filosofal, era una excelente imitación de esta. Pensé que con ayuda de esta, podría traer de vuelta a Lydia. Pero...

Roy cerró los ojos y recordó aquel momento: El círculo de transmutación... una luz dorada... una puerta que se abrió... a Lydia mirándole con pena detrás de la puerta... luego la puerta se cerraba frente a los ojos de Roy... y luego, el cuerpo inerte de Lydia...

- Pero – continuó el coronel – pese a que logré crear el cuerpo de Lydia a la perfección, no fui capaz de darle vida... Fue en ese momento cuando hice un juramento. Juré que si ella regresaba, yo sería capaz de dar cualquier cosa a cambio... incluso mi vida... Por un momento, cuando una luz nos cubrió a ambos, pensé que funcionaría, pero nada sucedió... Dado que la piedra roja que poseía se destruyó después de mi intento por traerla de vuelto, no volví a intentar nunca más una transmutación... Me llevé el cuerpo de Lydia al norte y dejé que se hundiera en las aguas heladas. Esa es toda la historia.

- Y por eso... – Ed apretó fuertemente los puños – por esa promesa decidió seguir con el juramento, y entregar su vida...

Roy asintió.

-¡es un error! ¡El juramento no se ha cumplido! ¡Lydia no ha regresado! Ella es un homúnculo, no tiene alma... no es a quien usted intentó revivir, porque... al fin y al cabo, no hay nada que pueda traer a alguien de la muerte...

-Pero, cuando la veo a ella, es como si viera a la verdadera Lydia... Ella es mi error, mi pecado...

- Por eso mismo , morir no es la mejor manera de solucionar su problema, coronel...

- Es muy triste – interrumpió Winry – porque, si usted realmente ha decidido morir, ¿qué pasará con la gente que está a su lado? ... mis padres murieron cumpliendo su trabajo, y ellos trabajaban para construir un mejor futuro para mi y para todos... la abuela pinako se ha esforzado mucho para darme lo mejor.. y estoy segura coronel, que muchas personas han dado mucho de si mismas por usted...- Roy apartó su vista de la ventana y se fijó en Winry.- Por eso... sería realmente triste que usted echara a perder el esfuerzo de esas personas...

- Roy – ahora fue Hughes quien habló – piensa en tus sueños... piensa en todo aquello que anhelas proteger, en esas personas a las que tienes que proteger... Si realmente quieres redimirte de tus errores, la muerte no es el mejor camino, sería sólo un error... Estás aquí, vivo aún, y tú sabes bien porqué estás aquí...

-Yo... mis sueños ...personas a quien debo proteger... – de pronto, el coronel empezó a reírse.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? – preguntó Ed, con cierta inquietud.

- No... nada , acero... no es nada... – Riza , que estaba cerca de Roy, pudo notar como de los ojos del coronel se desprendía una lágrima, que el coronel supo ocultar bien. – Si me disculpan... – Roy se retiró de la habitación. Riza lo siguió.

-¿En que rayos estará pensando ese hombre? – Ed no entendía la reacción del coronel.

- Pues – respondió Hughes- creo que de algún modo ha captado el mensaje...

oooOOOoooOOOoooo

- ¿Sucede algo, coronel? -preguntó Riza.

Roy empezó a reírse.

- Y pensar que un padre maniático, un enano alquimista y una muchachita me han dado consejos acerca de la vida... creo que aún me falta mucho por madurar.

- Coronel...

- Teniente Hawkeye, ¿puede prometerme algo?

-Si, señor.

- Que nunca permitirá que yo vuelva a actuar como lo hice antes... con tanta debilidad... El futuro Fuhrer de este país no puede permitirse ser tan débil...

Riza sonrió. Por fin, el verdadero Roy Mustang había regresado.

- Es una promesa, señor.

- Había olvidado, que hay muchas cosas que debo hacer... que hay personas a las que debo de proteger y... tengo muchos ideales que debo cumplir... no puedo rendirme ahora... debo enfrentar mis pecados... para así poder cuidar de aquellos que quizás me necesiten...y cuidar la felicidad de aquellos que me han dado felicidad... no puedo permitir que ellos salgan heridos por mi debilidad...

-Si, señor...

-¡Coronel! – Havoc, junto con Breda y Fuery aparecieron de repente – Permítanos escoltarlo, por razones de seguridad, hasta su domicilio.

- ¿Ahora necesito una escolta?

- No se queje , coronel .

- No tengo otra opción, ¿ o si, Hawkeye?

-No.

OooOOOoooOOOOooo

Por otro lado, Hughes había sido conducido hasta su habitación del hospital por una enfermera para que continuara su recuperación, dejando así a Al, Ed y Winry solos en la habitación de Ed.

- Nunca habría imaginado que el coronel Mustang hubiese tenido que pasar por cosas tan dolorosas – comentó Al – siempre se le veía tan serio y seguro de si mismo. No tiene el tipo de las personas que han sufrido en su pasado.

- Es porque a ese ... le gusta ocultar sus sentimientos. Finge ser muy fuerte, nunca admitirá sus debilidades...

- ¿A quien se parecerá? – preguntó Winry, guiñándole el ojo a Ed.

-¡Oye! ¡Yo no soy como el ¬¬!

- Yo no dije eso...

- Pero lo insinuaste...

- Tú eres el que imaginas cosas, Ed ¬¬

-Ustedes dos – intervino Al – dejen de pelear.

- ¡No te metas, Al! – le gritó Ed.

- ¡Ed, no tienes porqué gritarle! Bueno, no quiero seguir discutiendo contigo. Iré a tomar un poco de aire fresco.

Winry se retiró de la habitación para poder pasear por los alrededores del hospital y así poder relajarse un poco de ese ambiente de hospital que no le agradaba mucho.

De pronto, escuchó unos pasos. El sonido se hacía más fuerte cada vez. Winry ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de darse la vuelta para ver a su agresor, ya que había sido golpeada súbitamente por este en la nuca, perdiendo así el conocimiento.

Horas más tarde, los hermanos Elrics estaban muy preocupados por la repentina desaparición de la joven mecánica.

- Que raro que Winry no regrese – comentó Al - ¿Tu crees que le haya pasado algo, hermano? ¡Oye! ¿A dónde vas? Aún tienes que permanecer en reposo.

- Tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto... Tengo que buscar a Winry, no puedo permitir que algo malo le pase...

- ¡Espera hermano, entonces voy contigo!

Los dos hermanos dejaron el hospital y se fueron corriendo en busca de Winry, aunque sin saber exactamente por donde empezar a buscarla.

OoooOOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOOOOOoooooooo

- ¬¬ ¿ se puede saber que significa esto? –Roy se hacía el que no entendía que hacían sus tres oficiales Breda, Fuery y Havoc echados en el sofá de SU sala con tres almohadas. Riza observaba divertida la situación, aunque hacía inútiles esfuerzos por esconder su sonrisa y poner una cara seria.

- Vaya, coronel, su departamento si que es muy lujoso. Vaya sueldo de un alquimista estatal. – comentó Havoc.

- No se preocupe coronel – comentó Breda – Lo protegeremos bien de la asesina.

- Hawkeye – suplicó Roy- has algo por favor.

- Si, señor. – Riza sacó su pistola

1 Minuto después; Havoc, Fuery y Breda estaban en la calle. Havoc sacaba las llaves de su auto.

- ¿La llevo a su casa, teniente Hawkeye? – ofreció Havoc.

- Si no es mucha molestia. ¿Seguro que estará bien, coronel?

- No te preocupes... Si realmente quiere venganza, no me matará mientras duermo, porque así no sufriría – Roy hizo este comentario en voz baja para que sólo Riza pudiera oírlo.

- Asi que...- comentó Havoc – el asesino resultó ser asesina y encima está tras usted, coronel... de algún modo parece que atrae a las mujeres como si fuera un imán y ellas piezas de metal...

-¡Coronel! – la voz de Alphonse se escuchó a lo lejos. Roy y el resto fijaron su mirada hacía el lugar de donde provenía la voz. Pronto, las siluetas de los hermanos Elric se hicieron visibles. Ambos se acercaban corriendo.

- Winry – dijo Edward – ha sido secuestrada!

OooooOOOOOOoooooOOOOOOOoooo

En un lugar muy oscuro, Winry Rockbell recobraba la conciencia. Sus manos y pies estaban atados.

- ¿Dónde estoy?

- Lamento haber tenido que traerte hasta aquí de este modo, Rockbell.

- Tú eres Lydia ¿verdad? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

- Eres muy parecida a tu madre.

- ¿Conociste a mi madre?

-Si... Sara Rockbell fue una muy buena mujer, atendió a mi padre y a mis amigos cuando estaban heridos...No distinguía entre aliados y enemigos, atendía a todos por igual... y por eso, los militares los asesinaron...Mandaron a un alquimista estatal para matarlos. La trágica historia de los doctores Rockbell se hizo conocida por los Ishbalanos.

- ¿ Fueron asesinados... por un alquimista estatal?

- ¿No lo sabías? ¿No sabes quien es el asesino de tus padres?

-¡Si tu lo sabes, dímelo! ¡DIMELO!

- Roy Mustang...

**bueno.. aca acaba el ep.. mas largo que los anteriores parece q todo acaba en el prox capitulo, donde todas las dudas serán respondidas (espero), daré todas las explicaciones, y bueno... espero que el desenlace me salga bien jejej les prometo 1 cap dramático... y con 1 poco de acción... para este fic, terminé basándome en cosas del manga, que se harán mas notorias en el prox cap, asi que para entonces, explicaré de donde saqué todas estas tonterías jeje XD**

**watertear .- jaja m uno al club XD, muerte a noah! **

**Rockbell winry .- descubri q no soy la unica loka q junta a esos dos.. en 1 foro hay un tema especial para ellos XD... este cap no es corto, espero q t haya gustado... **

**Dolphin-chan .- me alegra que te haya gustado el cap... el royxwinry... ps... cuando lo sacare? Aún no acabo el primer episodio XD**

**San-neechan .- bueno... es q, jeje siempre cambio 1 poco a los personajes para acomodarlos en mis historias.. algún día aprenderé a escribir mejor y ya no tendré que hacer eso... en cuanto a riza, en el manga hay 1 ocasión q la vi perder la seriedad y desesperarse ... aunque no precisamente se puso a llorar... lo que pasa es q en esa parte(en mi fic), riza recobraba la conciencia, y lloró al ver que su amado se resignaba a la muerte y ella no podía hacer nada... además, quería que fuera ed el que le diera el golpe y lo hiciera reaccionar...**

**Tao jun shinomori .- muchas gracias x tu review XD, me alegra q t guste como va el fic... este cap es mas largo**

**Muchas gracias a todos los q envian reviews.. jeje espero no aburrirlos demasiado! Byee cuídense! Hasta la próxima!**


	6. el alma, el corazón humano y la

**Sexto episodio**

" el alma... el corazón humano... y la piedra filosofal"

-¡Coronel! – la voz de Alphonse se escuchó a lo lejos. Roy y el resto fijaron su mirada hacía el lugar de donde provenía la voz. Pronto, las siluetas de los hermanos Elric se hicieron visibles. Ambos se acercaban corriendo.

- Winry – dijo Edward – ha sido secuestrada!

- Lydia... ella lo hizo – Roy apretó fuertemente los puños.

- pero..¿ por qué haría algo así?- preguntó Al.

- No sé...- respondió Ed – pero recuerda que ella sabía el nombre de Winry. Tenemos que buscarla.

- Pero, hemos corrido mucho y no la hemos encontrado. No sabemos donde puede estar.

- ¡No importa, Al, yo seguiré buscando!

- Se más razonable, hermano...

- ¿Acaso estas sugiriendo que la dejemos?

- Yo no he dicho eso, sólo que tenemos que tomar las cosas con más calma...

Mientras los hermanos discutían, Roy empezó a sentir un poco de dolor en el pecho que le dificultaba la respiración. El dolor se hacía más fuerte gradualmente.

- Edward-kun – Riza intervino en la discusión- Alphonse-kun tiene razón... ¿Coronel, que sucede¡Coronel!

Roy cayó al suelo de rodillas. Todo le daba vueltas. Cerró los ojos para evitar marearse, pero cuando los abrió ya no estaba en el pórtico del edificio en donde vivía junto con Riza y los demás. Se encontraba en una especie de almacén abandonado. Logró ver a alguien...

- ¡Coronel¡CORONEL!

Súbitamente Roy reaccionó. El almacén desapareció y pudo ver a Riza muy preocupada.

- ¿Se siente bien, coronel?

- Lo vi... se donde esta ella... – Roy se incorporó rápidamente. - ¡ Havoc, dame las llaves de tu auto!

El teniente obedeció.

- ¿Qué va a hacer?

Roy subió al auto y lo encendió.

-¡al¡fullmetal¡súbanse, de prisa!

Ed y Al se subieron en la parte trasera (entraban con las justas... y Ed estaba medio aplastado). Riza se subió al asiento del copiloto.

- Ni crea que lo dejaré ir solo.

- Ya me lo imaginaba...

Roy arrancó el auto.

- ¿a dónde vamos, coronel? – preguntó Ed.

- A un almacén abandonado en las afueras de Central. Es ahí donde se encuentran Lydia y Winry Rockbell.

- ¿Cómo lo sabe? – inquirió Al.

- Las vi... no se cómo, pero pude hacerlo... Pude además, sentir el odio y el dolor que Lydia esta experimentando...

-¿Cómo es eso posible? – preguntó Riza.

- No estoy seguro, pero tengo una teoría.

OOOooooOOOoooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOO

- ... Eso... no puede ser... él no ... ese hombre... no es posible...¿por qué?

- Por qué él es capaz de todo con tal de ascender de rango. Obedece cualquier orden que le den. Incluso podría matar a tu querido amigo alquimista si se lo ordenaran. Por eso no dudo en acabar con la vida de mis amigos, con la de mi padre... Sólo es un asesino... que no merece tu piedad...Porque él no la tuvo con tus padres... – los ojos de Lydia reflejaban todo el odio que sentía. -¿En verdad eres capaz de perdonar a un hombre así?

- Yo...

- No te estoy pidiendo que lo mates. De ese me encargaré yo. Pero, no puedo hacerlo si ese enano alquimista sigue interfiriendo. Por eso, si no quieres que yo misma me deshaga de él, tienes que ayudarme. Tú puedes detenerlo por un tiempo y permitirme a mi acabar con Mustang. Es un buen trato ¿no crees? Podrías vengarte de la muerte de tus padres sin necesidad de manchar tus manos de sangre. ¿Qué dices?

- Yo... no puedo hacer eso...

- ¿Cómo puedes sentir piedad por él, después de todo lo que ha hecho? Mató a muchas personas... tus padres no fueron sus únicas víctimas...

- ... porque... con todo el dolor que está experimentando... estoy segura que con eso ya pagó por todos sus pecados... Todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad para redimirnos de nuestros pecados...

Lydia sonrió.

- Eres demasiado ilusa como para entender que hay algunos crímenes tan atroces que deben ser pagados con la muerte... si realmente quiere redimirse, no le queda otra mas que morir... Además, quiero ser libre...

-¿A que te refieres con eso?

- Muy pronto lo entenderás...

Lydia desenvainó su sable y cortó las ataduras de Winry.

- Se que él está en camino... puedo sentirlo... seguro que el enano alquimista viene con él. Eres libre para decidir que camino tomar, pero te advierto que si él interfiere, no dudaré en partirlo en dos. Sólo tú tienes el poder de salvarlo. La vida de ese coronel no puede valer más que la vida de tu preciado amigo.

- Aún así... yo no... no puedo...

- Dejaré que pienses al respecto.

OoOOOOooooooooOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo

-¡CORONEL! – gritó Ed - ¡No puede manejar un poco mas despacio?

- No hay tiempo que perder, fullmetal. ¡Llegamos!

Roy estacionó el auto frente a un almacén.

- Este es el lugar... Hawkeye, por favor, quédate en el auto.

- Pero...

- No quiero que nadie intervenga en esto. Iré solo.

Roy se baja del auto, seguido por Ed.

- Te dejaré terminar con todo esto, pero tengo que asegurarme que Winry esté bien. Al, quédate aquí.

- No, yo voy contigo hermano.

- No, quédate aquí ...

- Por favor, Alphonse – le pidió Roy – Cuida de la teniente Hawkeye.

- Pero coronel...

- Estaré de regreso pronto. – Roy le sonrió tiernamente a la teniente, quien no pudo decir nada más y no le quedó otra más que esperar en el auto junto con Al.

- Fullmetal, ocúpate de Rockbell y no te metas por favor.

- No se preocupe, no me meteré en sus problemas. Pero... – Ed dudó un poco antes de decir esto – cuídese... coronel...

- Sé lo que tengo que hacer... no tienes porque preocuparte... esta vez no dudaré...

Ambos entraron en el almacén abandonado. Todo estaba muy oscuro.

- Por fin viniste, Mustang- se escuchó una voz de mujer.

- Parece que me estabas esperando, Lydia. Eso confirma mis sospechas.

- Entonces lo has descubierto... que hay una conexión entre nosotros. Una estúpida conexión que tú mismo creaste cuando hiciste esa estúpida promesa...

- ¿Una conexión? Ahora entiendo porque el coronel supo donde se encontraba esa mujer.

-¿Ed? – Winry reconoció la voz de Ed - ¡Ed!

-¿Winry¡Winry! – Ed corrió hacia donde estaba Winry.

- Enano, si te metes en esto, no dudaré en matarte y a ella también.

- No te preocupes por Fullmetal, Lydia. No intervendrá.

- Eso esta bien. – Lydia empezó a acercarse a Mustang – No podrás esconderte detrás de tus subordinados.

- Antes de empezar con esto, respóndeme algo.

-¿Qué?

- ¿Cómo regresaste?

Lydia sonrió.

- Esperaba que me preguntaras eso. Y yo te pregunto a ti¿ por qué no quemaste mi cuerpo después de que fallaste en la transmutación¿Acaso tenías esperanzas de intentarlo nuevamente?

- No exactamente... sólo, sólo que no me atrevía a destruirte... porque tienes la misma imagen de ella...

-¿ Destruirme¡Deja de hablar de mi como si fuera una cosa¡Soy un ser vivo, tú me creaste!

- ¡Pero no eres humano!

Lydia atacó a Roy con su espada, quien apenas logró esquivarla ,recibiendo así un corte en el brazo.

-¿ Quién te dio vida, Lydia?

- Un alquimista mas eficiente que tú.

Roy chasqueó sus dedos. Lydia esquivó con facilidad las llamas producidas por el alquimista de fuego. Roy siguió atacando pero sin éxito.

- Es fácil predecir tus movimientos, Mustang.

Lydia se acercó a Roy con gran facilidad.

- Morirás. – Lydia trató de cortar a Mustang en dos con su espada, pero este interceptó su ataque cogiendo la hoja de la espada con una mano. - ¡...?

- Eres muy rápida a la hora de correr... pero no lo suficientemente a la hora de atacar. Además, tú velocidad no te ayudará a matarme... – Lydia intentaba recuperar el control d su arma- Y yo soy más fuerte... Lo siento... Aunque quizás, nunca llegues a perdonarme...

Roy chasqueó sus dedos y el cuerpo de Lydia fue envuelto por las llamas. Los gritos de la muchacha hicieron eco por todo el almacén. Winry cerró sus ojos y se tapó los oídos con sus manos. Los gritos de Lydia parecían no tener fin, pero después de unos segundos más, se apagaron completamente. Roy dejó caer la espada de Lydia y se dirigió a Ed y a Winry.

- Rockbell-san¿se encuentra bien?

- Si... pero... hay algo que quisiera preguntarle... Lydia me dijo que usted había... que usted había matado a mis padres... ¿ es cierto?

- ... si – Mustang desvió su mirada de Winry – es cierto... no puedo negarlo...

Winry puso una expresión triste.

- Entiendo...

Roy se sorprendió al ver la reacción de la muchacha. Esperaba algo completamente distinto, como una mirada llena de odio o algo así.

- Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos ya. – dijo Mustang , y suspiró. – Por fin acabo... esta pesadilla...

- En eso tienes razón – se escuchó una voz fría de mujer. Mustang se dio la vuelta y se encontró con los fríos ojos de Lydia. De pronto, Roy sintió un fuerte dolor a la altura del abdomen. – Todo acabó... pero sólo para ti, Mustang.

-¡Coronel!

Lydia se separó de Mustang, desenterrando su espada del abdomen de Mustang.

El cuerpo de la muchacha era horrible. Se le veían los músculos y los huesos, pero poco a poco su piel se estaba regenerando.

- Querías saber cómo es que estoy viva... es por esto... – el pecho de Lydia aún no estaba reconstruido y el tórax estaba al descubierto. Pero en la región del corazón, una luz roja brillaba con mucha intensidad.

- Eso es... – Ed observaba – no puede ser...

- la piedra filosofal...- Roy cayó al suelo de rodillas. Se sostenía fuertemente la herida– Pero...¿cómo...?.

Lydia se puso de cuclillas, de modo que su rostro estaba al mismo nivel que el de Mustang.

- Un alma bondadosa se apiadó de mi y me la dio. – Lydia cortó los guantes de Mustang en el lado en donde los círculos de transmutación estaban escritos. – Te duele mucho ¿no? Eso está bien... quizás así puedas limpiarte de tus pecados y tu alma descanse en paz. – Lydia se puso de pie. – Dejaré que mueras desangrado.

-¡Espera! – Ed transformó su automail en una cuchilla - ¡No dejaré que te vayas!

- ¿Acaso lo olvidaste? Mataré a Winry Rockbell si me atacas.

- ¡No permitiré que lo hagas! – Ed atacó a Lydia con su automail, pero la muchacha fácilmente bloquea su ataque usando su espada. Ambas cuchillas de acero chocan.

-¡Ed! – gritó Winry.

- ¡Fullmetal¡ Has chispas!

Edward captó la idea de Mustang, y frotó su automail con la espada de Lydia, provocando así por la fricción que se produjeron algunas chispas, que fueron aprovechadas por el coronel, que había dibujado un círculo de transmutación en el suelo con su sangre. Una gran llama envolvió a Lydia. Roy aprovechó el fuego para quemar un poco sus heridas y así detener la hemorragia.

El fuego se consumió.

- No puedes matarme así de fácil, Roy.- el cuerpo de Lydia volvía a construirse.

- Lo sé... pero, observa tu espada.

La hoja de la espada de Lydia se había deformado debido al calor de las llamas.

La muchacha arrojó su arma.

- maldito...

Ed juntó sus manos y reconstruyó los guantes de Roy.

- Gracias, fullmetal. Hazte a un lado.

- ¬¬ ¿asi tratas a quien te ayuda? – replicó Ed, pero obedeció y regresó al lado de Winry. - ¡Homúnculo! – le gritó-¿Quién te dio la piedra filosofal?

- ¿ Y crees que te lo diré?

- No puedes ganar... Lydia.

- No me jodas, Mustang. No perderé. De ningún modo... ¡NO PERDERÉ CONTRA TI!

Lydia se abalanza hacia Mustang, pero este la hace retroceder atacándola con sus llamas.

- No moriré Mustang... no tan fácilmente...

- Lo sé... pero ... te aseguro que no me rendiré hasta que mueras...

Mustang la atacó una vez mas con sus llamas. Lydia cayó de rodillas al suelo.

- No puedo.. no puedo perder... porque yo... yo kiero... ¡YO KIERO VIVIR!

Los ojos de Lydia empezaron a brillar intensamente, mientras recuperaba fuerzas y se ponía de pie. Roy, por otro lado, empezó a sentir un fuerte dolor que le oprimía el pecho. Sentía que las fuerzas se le iban y cayó de rodillas al suelo.

- ¿Qué... qué esta sucediendo? No puede ser...

- ¿Te diste cuenta ya, Roy? Esa conexión entre nosotros... esa maldita conexión... que por cierto, gracias a ella voy a poder matarte. Apuesto a que sentiste el mismo dolor en el pecho cuando yo desperté, hace ya muchas semanas... y seguro debes de haber soñado mucho con el pasado últimamente... Todas tus pesadillas, yo las he tenido también... todos los días... vivo sufriendo con un pasado que no me pertenece... y todo es culpa tuya... quiero tener una vida de verdad...

- ¿Qué vida? Tú no estas viva realmente...

-Aún cuando sea homúnculo, puedo sentir , siento hambre, dolor, frío... rencor... ¿cual es la diferencia entre tú y yo? Yo estoy tan viva como tú lo estás... Hace mucho tú hiciste una promesa: prometiste pagar cualquier precio, incluso tu vida, si yo regresaba... ¡ahora te exijo que cumplas con tu promesa!

- Tú no eres la persona de mi promesa... Tú no eres Lydia...

- ¿Por qué no puedo serlo¡Tengo su aspecto, su voz, y hasta sus recuerdos!

-¡Pero no tienes alma, por eso no eres un ser humano!

- Puede ser... pero si no tengo una, me llevaré la tuya...

El dolor se hizo mas agudo. Roy dejó escapar un grito de dolor.

-¡coronel!

- ¡ no interfieras, Fullmetal!

- Pero...

- Mis deseos de vivir son más fuertes que los tuyos... pero, te ahorraré el sufrimiento y acabaré de una vez con esto...

Lydia se acercaba poco a poco a Roy.

- ¡TE MATARÉ!

Se escucharon unos disparos... Riza, que había escuchado el grito de Roy, había entrado al almacén y le había disparado dos veces a Lydia por la espalda, quien se tambaleó y cayó al suelo. La teniente se acercó corriendo hacia donde estaba el coronel. Al también había entrado, pero se había quedado en la puerta del almacén.

- Lo siento, no pude hacer nada para detenerla... me costó bajarme del auto. – se disculpó Al.

- Vaya, vaya... – Lydia se puso de pie – tus subordinados te son muy fieles... ¿qué hiciste para comprarlos¿Qué les prometiste?

Riza le disparó varias veces en el pecho hasta que se le acabaron las balas.

- Es inútil... muévete, mi objetivo es matarlo sólo a él...

- No... – Riza se aferró más a Roy.

- Entonces¡pueden morir los dos...¡...! – Lydia se detuvo súbitamente. En vez de a Riza, Lydia podía verse a si misma protegiendo a Roy. - ¿Por qué¿Qué es esto¿Acaso es esto lo que esa mujer (refiriéndose a la verdadera Lydia) quiere en verdad?- el cuerpo de Lydia se paralizó.

Roy aprovechó el momento. Se puso de pie rápidamente y se acercó a Lydia, quien no pudo reaccionar a tiempo. Roy abrazó a Lydia con su brazo izquierdo.

- Perd... no, no me perdones... – Roy dejó de rodear su espalda con su brazo izquierdo, mientras desenterraba su brazo derecho del pecho de Lydia. – no merezco tu perdón- Roy se alejó lentamente. En su mano derecha tenía la piedra filosofal. Había aprovechado que el pecho de Lydia no se había reconstruido completamente para poder incrustar su brazo en el y extraer la piedra filosofal que estaba en su corazón. – He cometido muchos pecados... quizás, quizás lo que yo merezca sea la muerte... pero... esta vida no es sólo mía... le pertenece a muchos... no puedo abandonarlos... Pagaré por mis pecados viviendo... corregiré mis errores, y protegeré a las personas que me necesitan... voy a cambiar este mundo... es en verdad lo menos que puedo hacer para pagar por todos mis pecados... Seguro así, quizás consiga algún día ser perdonado...

- Acaba conmigo ya... mi cuerpo no se reconstruirá... o¿ dudarás nuevamente porque soy igual a esa mujer?

Roy chasqueó sus dedos... El cuerpo de Lydia desaparecía poco a poco en medio de las llamas que la consumían...

- ¿qué significa... tener un alma? Si aún sin ella, se puede sentir... – el cuerpo de Lydia desapareció completamente.

- Tener un alma – respondió Roy en voz baja, más hablando para si mismo que para los demás, mientras observaba lo que quedaba de Lydia- significa que nunca te irás... aún cuando mueras, siempre estarás ahí... ¿o no, Lydia? – Roy se volteó y se fijó en Ed – Toma... la piedra filosofal... – Roy extendió su brazo para dársela, pero no pudo ya que una especie de cuchilla atravesó su muñeca, provocando que el coronel dejara caer la piedra. Una mujer de largos cabellos negros, junto a un chico muy gordo aparecieron. La mujer cogió la piedra filosofal que Roy había dejado caer.

- Lo siento, chicos – dijo – pero no podemos dejarles un objeto tan valioso como esta casi perfecta imitación de la piedra.

- ¡ No irán a ningún lado! – Ed los atacó, pero ellos lo esquivaron y se fueron saltando por las paredes. -¡Maldita sea!

Roy cayó al suelo, agotado.

- ¡coronel! – Riza se le acercó.

- Por fin... todo acabó por fin... – el alquimista de fuego dejó caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de la teniente, quien lo abrazó.

- Si, todo acabó... ya puede descansar tranquilo...

oooooooOOOOOOOOoooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo

Roy había sido llevado a un hospital para que sus heridas sean tratadas. A Hughes le dieron de alta el misma día que Roy fue internado, así que procuraba visitarlo seguido para poder burlarse. Riza siempre permanecía al lado de su coronel. Ed, que se había recuperado completamente, había tomado una decisión.

- Los encontraré. Pase lo que pase, encontraré a esos sujetos que tienen la piedra filosofal. – le dijo Ed a Roy.

- Ten cuidado... No son personas comunes... son...

- Si, vi los tatuajes que tenían. Son homúnculos.

- Entonces suerte, fullmetal.

Ed se retiró. Riza se quedó a solas con Roy.

- Parece que los problemas aún no acaban... las cosas siguen complicándose cada vez más, coronel...

- Ya te he dicho que me llames Roy cuando estemos solos. – El coronel acarició la mejilla de la teniente – No se que sería de mi sin ti, probablemente ya estaría muerto...

- No diga eso – sonrojándose.

- ¿Estarás siempre conmigo... Riza?

- Cuenta conmigo... Roy.

**Bueno... digamos que este es el fin de este fic... pero muchas cosas quedan inconclusas ¿ por qué? Por que pienso hacer la continuación... sólo que ya no me centraré en roy, pues la historia de lydia ya acabó... sino que me centraré en ed... jeje bueno.. cosas q saque del manga? Para los q han leido la pelea de roy contra lust es evidente lo q saque del manga jeje eso d q los homúnculos tengan la piedra filosofal en el pecho XD... como lust... jeje y la manera que roy mata a lydia.. bueno bueno... aunque en el manga el concepto de homúnculo es diferente que en el anime.. utilizaré nuevas ideas para la continuación... **

**Dolphin-chan .- espero q este ultimo cap te haya gustado aunq las cosas no salen tan bien como cuando t la imaginas buuu**

**Rockbellwinry .- salio largo XD... espero que lo hayas disfrutado y que no te haya aburrido.. no mucho al menos jejej**

**Lamento hacer la historia mas larga... bueno, ya acabe con el asunto de lydia, pero sin querer, cree muchas cosas que dejé inconclusas y que deben acabar... **

**Bueno, hasta la prox y muchas gracias x su apoyo y sus reviews! Byeee cuídense!**


End file.
